eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Alison Howard
Alison Howard made her first appearance on the 30th April 1985 when she gave advice to Arthur and Pauline Fowler on what to do regarding their son, Mark. who ran away. He epaulette number is "O 748". Storylines Mark Fowler's disappearance WPC Howard visits the Fowler's in April 1985 when Mark has disappeared from home. WPC Howard tells the Fowler's that Mark is a minor in the eyes of the law, but there isn't much the police can do as lots of 16 year old's go missing yet his details will go on file. WPC Howard says that her sister's daughter went missing and suggests the Fowler's go to the Citizen's Advice Bureau, like her sister did. Hassan Osman's cot death When Sue and Ali Osman's baby son, Hassan, dies, it is revealed that he died of a cot death. WPC Howard goes to see Sue and Ali, who are staying with Andy O'Brien and Debbie Wilkins, to establish some details. WPC Howard has to then ask Sue and Ali to tell her what happened from when she put Hassan to bed before she takes a look at the room Hassan slept in. Angie Watts takes Den Watts' car WPC Howard arrives at The Vic to tell Den Watts that she believes his car was involved an accident colliding with several other parked cars. She also noticed that Den's car has had a respray job when she was checking the number plates. When WPC Howard gives him the date and time of the accident, Den, Pete Beale and Arthur say that was the boy's night. WPC Howard notices Angie and asks if anyone else in the family drives, but Den says she just drives him mad. Angie asks Roy Quick, pretending she has a friend, what her friend should do if she got a bit drunk and took her husband's car without him knowing and bumped into a few other cars before scratching his. Angie asks if her 'friend' should tell the police or wait until it blows over. Shortly after, Angie pulls WPC Howard to one side and confesses to her that the business involving the car was her. WPC Howard asks Angie if she can go to the station after Christmas to make a statement. Angie goes to Walford Police Station in January 1986 to confess what she did. WPC Howard tells Angie the fact she confessed will help her case, but she is still facing serious charges, which are driving without due care, without a license, without insurance and taking a car away and driving it, which is theft. Den arrives at the interview room and lies for Angie, telling WPC Howard that she took the car with his consent. However, later that day, Den goes to the station and tells WPC Howard that Angie did take the car without his consent. Sharon Watts' disappearance WPC Howard visits Angie and Den in May 1986 when their daughter, Sharon doesn't come home for a couple of nights. WPC Howard asks them if Sharon took anything with her and Angie tells her the things she took, including a toothbrush, make up and clothes. WPC Howard say even though it's not much of a comfort, Sharon went off on her own accord, which is better than the other way. She then asks Angie and Den if they phoned friends and relatives, which they have done, including relatives they forgot existed. WPC Howard then delivers the news that runaways are difficult to find and whilst they will do all they can, but they can hope that Sharon gets fed up, homesick or comes home of her own choice. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Police Officers Category:1985 Arrivals Category:1987 Departures